My Fake Girlfriend
by MikeyStar
Summary: AU. Gray is a cool CEO, Lucy is a beautiful model. What do they have in common? They need each other for a fake marriage. And why is Natsu,a perverted rich man, in love with Lucy? Life became interesting for her. R&R
1. Chapter 1

***One Direction song* *smoke* *Mikey appears angry* *smoke* *One Direction song* Danteeeeeee! How many times I told you...Don't play with my music! Do you want to be punished? **

**Hey there my minions! :) I'm back...and I know...I need to update my other fanfic Our Summer Paradise...But I can't help it...I have this awesome ideea.**

**So I'm gonna write this chapter and you can tell me if you like it and want me to make a good story:) I still don't own Fairy Tail. This is just a part of the first chapter and it's short...so don't be mad. Enjoy**

**(^.^)**

"Yes mom...I got it!" said a young man on his phone "I'm gonna send them a gift...and next week I have a meeting with Mr. Smith. It's gonna be ok."

Ok...so hey there. I'm Gray Fullbuster, I'm 24 years old and I'm the CEO of BlackIce company. I know...my company has a really weird name..it's my dad's fault. So the CEO thing...it's hard but I love to work here. Now on the phone is my mom...she's freaking out...she thinks that I'm stupid enough to ruin that meeting with that american guy. But I'm smart and I'm used to this kind of meetings.

"Gray...Mr. Smith wants you to come with your wife at the meeting...well its a diner. He said that he'll come with his wife." said Ur "You need to find a girlfriend Gray."

"Ur- I mean mom...who said to Mr. Smith that I have a wife?"asked Gray shoked. "Well...that's my fault...he wanted you to date his girl...but she's kinda ugly and mean. So I told him that you have a girl and you're gonna get married. You want me to get you a girl...or I can hire someone? I'm disapointed...you are so smart but still you cand get a girlfriend. Its sad...you only get the stupid little bitches tjat love you for your money." said Ur.

"Mom...Mira is here...talk nice." said Gray laughing looking at his secretary and his childhood friend Mira, who was smiling. "And I have a girlfriend." said Gray proud. "Oh really?" asked Ur "Gray...your right hand doesn't count, you know?" and started laughing along with Mira. Gray blushed hard "Mom! I have a real girlfriend!"

"Yeah? What's her name?"asked Ur, and you could feel her smirk. "Ummm..." said Gray. "Her name is Lucy...and she's a very cute and sweet girl." said Mira smiling. Gray looked at his secretary who had a big smirk on her face. 'She's up to something' said Gray 'Well it better that asking Natsu to dress like a girl and pretend to be my wife'

After Gray assured Ur that she'll meet Lucy Monday at diner he ended the call, wanting to ask Mira about that Lucy chick. "So Mira...who the hell is Lucy?!" asked Gray. "Well Lucy is one of my best friends and I think that you two match." said Mira happy. "Ok...but tell me more about her." said Gray curious. "Her full name is Lucy Heartfilia, she's a model, she likes to read and you'll find more when you meet her." said Mira."Ok...is she cute?" asked Gray smirking. "Gray" said Mira" she's beautiful." and left the room smirking.

**(^.^)**

**That's it! Yaaaay...Do you like it? I know its short but I want you to tell me if you like it and should I make a story:)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Metalica awesome song* *smoke**Mikey appears eating a cookie* *smoke* *Metalica awesome song* Hey there and Happy Easter! Dante! Max! Smiley! Come here and give to those who read my story a cookie and a chocolate egg:)**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Guest: Thank you very much. I hope you'll read and like my story in the future too.**

**Starfire:Thank you:)...Ummm...but I'm a GraLu shipper...I hope yoy won't mind if my story is GraLu...and you will read my story in the future too. And don't worry...there will be NaLu moments too:) *cute pout***

**Guest: YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM...lolz:)**

**Iamastrangechild: Hahahahahah...I know:))) But honestly I saw ugly models too...I'm not mean and jealous but my classmate is like that too:))) and hey...I am a strange child too...my mom says so**

**Graylu4ever: Thank you and I swear that I'll make longer chapters:)**

**So I don't own FT and english is my 2nd language. Enjoy:)**

**(^.^)**

"Ash brain" screamed a angry Gray "get your filthy feet down from my couch. It's italian leather!" "Calm down snowman" said a pink haired young man laughing "I'm your family...is that how you treat me?" said the man pouting. "You're not my family...you are and idiot!" said Gray puffing. "Ups...oh...sorry...I scratched your expensive italian leather couch." said Natsu smirking widely. "You fucking idiot!" screamed Gray and started to chase Natsu around the room. As they were cursing and chasing each other around the room they didn't realise that Mira entered the room and started giggling. "You gonna pay for this fire breath" said Gray smirking whike pining Natsu on the floor.

"Oh my..." said Mira smiling" the athmosphere is pretty intense here." Gray looked at his secretary and then at his position. "How can I help you Mira?" asked the raven haired man. "I just wanted to tell you that I arranged lunch with Lucy tomorow and to say that I need to go home right now."

"Ok Mira" said Gray smiling"you may go now. And thank you for today." "Oh Gray...Its my pleasure." said the girl and left with a smile.

"So...who is Lucy? Your new girlfriend?" asked Natsu reading a magazine." Oh...mom makes me go to a diner with Mr. Smith and I need to go with my wife." said Gray with a calm tone. "And where did you found that Lucy chick? Did the great Gray Fullbuster hire a bitchy little girl to be his precious wife?" smirked Natsu.

"Shut up! And don't be and idiot." said Gray glaring. "Ok ok. But if she is hot I'm gonna take her from you" said the pink haired man smirking."Ice cube" said Natsu" have you heard of Lucy Heartfilia? She's a model...a hot one. But she has the nickname Ice Queen." "Oh really?" asked Gray "And why do you idiot think I care about a fucking model?" "Well...she never had a boyfriend just one night stands. The girl is perfect for me." started Natsu "And have I mentioned that she is hot?" ended the boy smirking and showing Gray a picture with Lucy in underwear. Gray looked at the picture wide eyed. She was gorgeous. The way that the bra held her breast and how her golden hair was falling on her shoulders. If she looked like that with uderwear he imagined how she looked naked...a cold shiver bothered Gray.

He looked at Natsu who was smirking widely and asked "What's her name again?" "You fell in love stripper?"laughed Natsu "She is Lucy Heartfilia...but she is mine." 'Where the fuck did I hear this name before?' asked Gray himself. Suddenly Natsu's phone started to ring."I have to go snowman...mom is making tacos for diner."said Natsu and left the room.

At the other part of the town a beautiful red haired woman was talking on the phone smiling. She was sitting on the couch facing a young blonde."Lucy we have a problem" said the read head beauty. "Whats wrong Erza?" asked Lucy cutely. "Well you know that gossip magazines gave you a nickname , right?" asked Erza. "Yeah...I think its Ice Queen, am I right?" asked Lucy. "Yeah" continued Erza" well master Makarov saw this and he is not very happy about it."

"What do you mean Erza?'' asked Lucy "Its not that bad to be called like that...I don't like flirting." "I know Lucy and I agree with you...but master thinks it would be better if you found a boyfriend. He says that it would be good for your image to have one and you have a week to find one." "What!? Erza! I can't do that...I can't date the first guy I see..." said Lucy tears forming into her eyes" I don't want to be hurt again."

"I know Lucy...and I promise to help you with it." said Erza smiling. Then a phone ringed, Erza took it and smiled "Its Mira" said the girl to Lucy. When Erza was done talking she turned to Lucy smiling. "I've found a perfect solution Lucy!"giggled Erza "This is perfect! Your future boyfriend is gonna be the CEO of BlackIce company, Gray Fullbuster." Lucy looked at her manager, asking herself what to do."IT don't know Erza..." said Lucy thinking. "He is gonna be your boyfriend! This is the last word! Do you wanna quit modeling ?" asked Erza getting angry. "No mam" screamed Lucy scared. "That's my girl" said Erza smiling "tomorow the two of you are having lunch."

**(^.^)**

**Doneeee! I know its short but think of it as a Easter present. R&amp;R **


End file.
